


i need a hit, baby, give me it

by greekmythos



Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ailment sex, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Cognition Sex, Cognition Slick, Eating out, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Roleswap AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Akechi Goro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: A mementos run with the possible traitor of the Phantom thieves ends in a vastly different way when Ren gets hit by an unknown ailment. When Ren splits from his usual Prince Form and something much more foretelling, Goro reallyreallyshouldn't be horny at his to-be murderer's two different sides fighting for the right to sit on his dick.[#TOPGOROWEEK DAY 2 -Detective Prince VS Black Mask, Double Penetration, Cum Inflation]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Cognitive Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Cognitive Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	i need a hit, baby, give me it

“Akechi~ Please look at h-how well I’m servicing you~”

The said-male looks astounded as Ren rubs his wet hole against his cock, his olive-coloured school uniform completely stained with his own cum while he licks his own lips. Meanwhile, another Ren huffs and tries to shove the detective right off, his outfit consisting of a bastardisation of his phantom thief attire with an open slit down the middle.

Out of all the ailments the thief has gone through thus far, this one is the most jarring one Goro has encountered. 

“Fuck off, _Prince,_ ” Joker, Goro supplies to his metaverse form out of pure convenience, scowls as he grabs at his dick. At this rate, the leader of the Phantom Thieves is getting treated as a dildo shared between two squabbling siblings that look exactly the same. Does he even need to be here? He has half a mind to just leave them (the other half, however, is very _horny_ so he stays). “Crow is _mine_ , go find someone else to whore yourself out to.”

“That’s not fair!” Ren complains loudly as Joker continues to rut against his cock, provoking him even more by leaning down and nipping at his exposed neck. The detective crosses his arms upsettingly, puffing out his chest in annoyance. “What am I supposed to do if you’re hogging him?!”

“ _Get creative._ I don’t care about what you do.” 

With one final sneer, Joker turns his attention completely onto Goro. The leader has just been observing with no _concrete_ thoughts about how the hell he managed to end up in such a situation. Okay, it’s time to focus, what are the facts?

  1. This ailment clearly splits the victim in half depending on personality. Case in point, the vast differences in Ren’s polite but childish nature and Joker’s unhinged yet tender devotion to him.
  2. His murderer was revealed in front of him to be his very pretty rival who just got split during a duo-only mementos run. He’s so very glad none of his comrades joined them because-
  3. Goro Akechi is so extremely hard right now at how eager both Ren and Joker are to prove they are the better of the two. 



_“God give me strength,”_ Goro thinks to himself as his pulsating erection practically throbs under the feel of Joker’s sopping ass humping against it, barely dipping inside which puts his head into a spin. _“I’m gonna need it-”_

His mind fuzzies as a sudden wet warmth wraps around his leaking member, barely seeing the thief descending lower until he’s flushed against his crotch. The sly smirk he wears is reminiscent of their infiltration runs, the right amounts of cocky and flirty as they traverse the palace together. 

Seeing it in this context, however, makes his dick twitch inside of him. 

“Hey! Why do you get to be fucked first?!” Ren screeches as Joker pokes his tongue at him, rocking his hips down harder and moans prettily to piss off his other self. The detective scowls, a face that would _never_ be seen in the public for that image, and crawls over till he’s right next to Goro’s head. “Seriously, he likes _me_ more anyways.”

 _“I like both of you.”_ Goro wishes he can say anything to alleviate the situation between the two, god forbid they start to battle for his _dick_ in the middle of their duo infiltration, but his head is filled with nothing but the sensation of Joker’s walls tightening around him. _“Fuck, I’m too pent up for to be emotionally **here** -”_

“O-oh! _Crow!_ ” Joker sultry gasps as he bounces on his cock, grasping at Goro’s now exposed chest while he licks his lips. With the way he’s handling him, it’s almost like Joker’s done this before. The thought does **not** sit well with the leader, with anyone possibly doing this to Ren outside of their little get togethers and seeing him fall apart like this. “Mm~ You’re so big-”

Goro isn’t going to let himself be just a random fuck in Amamiya’s line of suitors. He’ll ruin the pretty prince for anyone else with his cock. 

A scream rips out of Joker’s throat, his eyes widening under his mask as Goro grips onto his waist and thrusts up into his slippery _loose_ hole. It spurs him even harder to fuck him deeper, clumsily pistoning upwards as he pulls Joker down with every shove. The thief is choking on his own spit, drooling all over his chin as an onslaught of garbled moans leaves his mouth. 

“Woah, Akechi! You seem to have a lot of energy all of a sudden,” Ren comments from the side, his eyes watching in absolute bewilderment at seeing essentially himself being wrecked on Goro’s cock. “In that case… do you mind if I get a bit selfish and _use something of yours_?”

Goro can’t get the chance to even answer as Ren’s right leg lands on the other side of his head, his mouth completely covered by the detective’s quivering hole aching for attention. A gargled noise ruptures from his throat as the detective grinds harder onto his face, his lips instinctively parting for his tongue as he laps at the wetness that drips onto his chin. 

“O-oh... A-akechi…” Ren moans loudly as he fucks himself on Goro’s inexperienced tongue, his hands delicately pushing onto his stomach as he ruts against the warm muscle. Goro is still trying to process but the taste of Ren dripping into his throat is almost like an aphrodisiac, he couldn’t get enough of it. “J-just like t-that! Mm!”

“H-had to steal t-the spotlight h-huh, _Prince_?”

Joker’s voice is tainted with a biting tone, rolling his hips against his cock and constricting against him with force. Goro couldn’t help the moan that escapes him, the low sound vibrating straight into Ren’s ass. The detective shivers at the sensation, only driving his movements to grow more desperate for more. 

“W-well, we’re s-still the same,” Ren manages to chuckle out, reaching his hand out to wrangle Joker forward by his hair. A short winded gasp leaves the thief, his scowl still ever present and contradicting the pleasant smile plastered on the detective’s face. “I w-want _Goro_ just as m-much as you do.”

Goro’s soul almost leaves his body at Ren using his _actual_ name (and he’s feeling mildly embarrassed that _this_ is when it happens) but he’s convinced it’s completely gone when he catches Ren and Joker making out while still using him to chase their own pleasure like he’s just a mindless toy to serve them. His cock stirs inside of the thief, resuming it’s harsh pace like clockwork and relishing how Joker whimpers against Ren’s lips. 

This entire predicament is already a jumbled mess, his heart jumping out of his chest still at the thought of Ren Amamiya reciprocating his base feelings towards him. Despite the murder plot he’s been planning against him. God, Goro needs to grow a spine and confront him about this. 

At another time though.

For now, he’s taking every opportunity to make both of them feel good. He snakes his left hand up to fondle Ren’s cheek, gripping hard onto the flesh like an anchor as he completely indulges himself on the gracious meal he’s been gifted. Ren props himself onto Joker as he whines into his mouth, his eyes lidded with need while eagerly pushing back against Goro’s ministrations. 

“Hn! _G-Goro_ -” The detective shudders as his thighs tightens up on either side of his face, effectively sandwiching him as he eats him out. Goro just continues to slurp out as much delicious slick he’s getting (the Metaverse did not need to make them both sopping wet but he is **not** complaining). “O-oh g-god-”

“G-goro!” Joker rides him harder, probably in some sense of retaliation to bring the leader’s focus back on him. Goro is more than happy to oblige, using the firm grip he has on his hips to shove himself deeper into the scalding hot caverns of the thief’s hole. “F-fuck, right there! Please, please, please-”

With the way both of them seem to tense, he can sense they’re close. He’s also on the brink of relief, putting constant pressure against their prostates as he rams his cock and tongue in sync. Goro wonders if he can get them to come at the same time, his muscles straining against the little clothes he has left on him with the accumulated sweat making his metaverse outfit stick unreasonable to his skin. 

Joker completely stiffens when the head of Goro’s cock hits straight onto his sweet spot, chanting complete nonsense, “I’m g-gonna cum- oh f-fuck-” 

Ren only gets louder as he drives himself down harder on Goro’s tongue, tears streaming down his face as he convulses around it, “S-shit, I’m s-so close-”

Almost simultaneously, Goro feels the warm spray of cum hit his stomach. He can feel it trickle down the sides of his body, the two spent boys heaving as they lean on each other for support. Joker somehow clings onto his cock for dear life as he regains his composure, almost enticing him to come right inside. 

He wonders how mad Ren is going to get if he came in him. 

“I-It’s okay to come i-inside me,” Ren answers for his counterpart, twisting around until he’s facing him and leaning down till their noses brush. Goro swears he hears the angels sing when the detective sweetly kisses his cheek, his face burning a bright red as he stares up into those alluring steel eyes. “I w-wanna feel it, leave e-evidence you were t-there-”

A sharp gasp slivers through his teeth, his thoughts racing faster as he hammers his cock harder. Getting permission to come into his rival, it sends a rapid current to flow across his entire body. Joker can only whimper as he’s fucked into overstimulation, holding onto Ren’s form as he goes slack. 

Goro screws his eyes shut at the coil snaps, burying himself so deep inside as he finally comes inside. He feels a weight being lifted off his shoulders, a softness nuzzling into his neck during the post-coital high he’s experiencing. He can barely think coherently as soft snores fill his ears, his breathing in tandem to his heartbeat.

Holy hell, he has never cummed harder in his life. 

But what is he supposed to do about Ren Amamiya potentially killing him? His eyes shoot straight open to stare at the now _singular_ body snuggling into his chest, Ren fast asleep on a mixture of his own cum and Goro’s as it trickles down his thighs. 

For the first time in a while, he finally emits a singular word.

“ **Shit.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo uwu  
> Yeah, I didn't wanna write another threesome with two Goros again so this is the compromise I came with! Two Rens which is _equally_ as hard so I am sorta just head in hands rn djfbsdf ;;  
>   
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! Find me braindead on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/swolbean) and I'll see you all again tomorrow :3  
> 


End file.
